Gray Ringmarc/Relationships
Alice Liddell Julius Monrey Gray doesn't have a good relationship with Julius, particularly when it comes to Alice. They have never been on the best of terms, but ever since Alice came to Wonderland their relationship has worsened. They are known to argue over trivial things; however, they have mutual interests, work in particular, and can get along. A common argument when Alice is staying at the Clover Tower is that that Alice knew Julius first (and may have even stayed with him), but now she is staying at the Clover Tower, making her Gray's guest instead. Nightmare Gottschalk As Nightmare's subordinate, Gray is as much a nanny to the weak-bodied and lazy Nightmare as he is a bodyguard and assistant. Gray consistently presses Nightmare to go to the hospital and to take his medicine, both of which Nightmare refuses adamantly. At times Gray will slip medicine into Nightmare's food or try to cook something to improve his boss's health, but these attempts usually fail. Several people, Nightmare included, admit that if Gray weren't around, Nightmare would probably be a lot worse off. Despite his position under Nightmare, Gray admits to being a little afraid of his boss because he can read minds; however, as Gray says, "being a little afraid of one's boss isn't a bad thing." In Daiya no Kuni no Alice, Gray is much less respectful of the child Nightmare and will not hesitate to insult him in the same breath he's trying to make Nightmare take medicine. Despite that currently the game has yet to be released, he has already stated several times "you cannot die before I kill you." They seem to have more honest a relationship with one another. Blood Dupre While Gray isn't antagonistic towards Blood, he doesn't like him at all. Gray thinks that Blood is selfish and out of control, just like how Gray used to be. Elliot March Elliot and Gray are on good terms, as both are near workaholics and know what it is like to have to deal with a selfish boss. However, Elliot's constant attempts to compete verbally with Gray about who respects their boss more wear Gray out and frustrate him. Tweedle Dee & Dum The twins respect Gray in action and speech and seem to like him; when they are in adult form, he treats them as adults, which earns more respect from Dee and Dum. Mary Gowland Boris Airay The two are on good terms, and, because Boris is a cat, Gray rather likes Boris. They do not interact much, but they get along well. In Daiya no Kuni no Alice, they both live at the Station, so they interact far more and both take care of the sickly Nightmare. Pierce Villiers While Gray thinks that Pierce, as a mouse, is cute, he dislikes that Pierce always smells of blood. Meanwhile, Pierce is somewhat afraid of Gray but doesn't hate him and can stand to be around him. They are not shown to interact much, although Pierce comes by the Tower of Clover on occasion. Vivaldi He respects the Queen of Hearts, as shown by his polite speech and conduct. They appear to be on fairly good terms, although they do not interact much. Vivaldi doesn't think he's matured as much as Alice believes. Peter White Gray hasn't been shown to be antagonistic to Peter's human form. However, Gray adores Peter's rabbit form. Ace Because Ace constantly tries to spar with Gray against the other's wishes, Gray doesn't much like the knight. He refers to Ace as "damn brat" when Ace attacks him and tells Julius to keep Ace more under control. In Joker no Kuni, Ace accuses Julius of "stealing something that doesn't belong to him," that something being Alice, to which Gray responds that Julius did not make a move and so has no right to her. Joker Like the other roleholders, Gray doesn't trust Joker. Crysta Snowpigeon As Crysta is a queen, Gray seems to respect her to some degree, and she doesn't seem to hate him; Gray may, however, be convinced she is a shotacon, thanks to Nightmare. Sidney Black Jericho Bermuda Humpty They have never been shown to meet in the games. Dumpty They have never been shown to meet in the games.Category:Character Relationships Category:Gray Ringmarc